Arch Nemesis
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Koga is a famous super hero called The Lightning Wolf and Inuyasha is his arch enemy the super criminal Phantom blade. Neither know each others identities. What will happen when Inu and Koga meet in their normal daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

A loud explosion rang out. Sirens approaching as a figure dressed in white dashed across the top of the sky scrapers. Another figure in black followed close behind him. "You won't get away this time Phantom Blade!" the one in black shouted.

"Oh I think I will wolfy", the one in white playfully shouted over his shoulder as he landed on another building.

"I told you my name is Lightning Wolf!" he snarled.

"Trust me wolfy sounds much better for you" he said as he turned around to face his pursuer.

"Stopped running I see" as he prepared his lightning claw for battle.

"I simply grow tired of playing such a slow weakling" he said nonchalantly as he drew his sword.

"I'll show you who's weak!" he shouted back.

Two figures stood facing each other a top a building. The first was the famous superhero of Tokyo known as "The Lightning Wolf". He wore a black leather jacket and pants, combat boots, black fingerless gloves, his long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and he wore a black mask to cover the upper half of his face. The weapon he used that gave him his name was a large razor clawed glove on his right hand that allowed him to release large bursts of electricity at his opponents.

The other was his arch enemy the infamous villain known as "The Phantom Blade". He wore a stark white hooded jacket that covered his hair, black leather pants, a white mask shaped like a dogs face covered the top half of his head, and red fingerless gloves on his hands. What was probably odd about him was that he never wore shoes or socks, he was always barefooted. What gave him his name was the Japanese sword he used that had all sorts of strange powers and was rumored to have once belonged to an ancient demon long ago.

Lightning wolf began the battle by hurtling a wave of lightning bolts at his hated arch enemy, but Phantom Blade smiled at this and took a few steps back. When the attack dissipated Phantom was gone and Wolf realized his mistake and ran to the edge of the building looking down only to see Phantom Blade free falling backwards. Phantom simply smiled and waved at him as he swung his sword behind him tearing space and opening a black void the sealed itself the second a slipped through.

Lightning wolf let out a frustrated yell as he punched the floor beneath him." Next time I swear I'll catch him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning

_Beep, Beep ,Beep_

Koga groaned as he turned his alarm off and got out of bed. He stretched his limbs and rubbed the sleep out of eyes as he made his way down the hall. Once in the kitchen he made a pot coffee and cooked his breakfast he sat down at the table thinking about last night. ' I can't believe I let that bastard get away again' angry at himself for letting Phantom Blade get away with stealing another priceless artifact. "Next time I'll kick his ass and drag him to the police" he said to himself. After he finished eating he showered, got dressed, and headed to work.

Koga owned and managed a night club called Okami. It was quite popular in the city and always had people lined up to get in, but what most people didn't know was that Koga built this business so that people with special powers like him could be employed without having to worry about making cover stories for their double lives. Koga knew everyone who worked there as well as who their alter egos are. He and everyone else sworn to secrecy about each other so it was completely safe.

Koga walked in the front door of his club to see them setting up for tonight. He walked over to the bar to see his best friend Miroku setting up his work station for later. Miroku has been his best friend for years and was the first person whom he told about his powers and secret identity. He too admitted to having a hidden power the same day Koga told him. Miroku had the unique ability to create a small black hole in the palm of his hand that sucked up anything he wanted into nothingness; he called it his wind tunnel. He saw Koga walk over, "I heard you had a fun night". "Don't remind me "he sat down on a bar stool, " That asshole Phantom Blade got slipped away again". Miroku chuckled at his clearly pissed off friend "Yes I saw on the news this morning he stole this ancient amulet from the museum, they said it's worth quite a fortune". Koga growled at that, "What I can't figure out is what he's doing with all this money, he obviously lives somewhere in the city yet I haven't heard of any citizens coming into a great deal of money". "It would certainly make it easier to track him down if he actually spent some of his new found riches". He snarled in frustration and quickly got up from the stool, "I'm going for walk call if yah need me", he stormed out the front door.

Half an hour later Koga was walking down a street he hardly goes down thinking to himself. 'If I could just figure out who The Phantom Blade is I could bring him to justice, but he never leaves behind any clue, there's no connection in the items he steals, no clear motive, and not a single suspect. Not even the other super criminals know who he is'. So caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice this incredibly attractive man with long white hair and amber eyes walk right past him. He stopped and turned around and almost fell over at how beautiful this man was. His long white went down to his hip, he had lightly tanned skin, he wore skinny jeans that showed off his slender legs and a red t-shirt that clung to his lean muscular form. Koga wanted to drool at the sight of him as he walked into some sort of book store Koga couldn't help but follow after him with every intention of finding the white haired man's name.

* * *

_I was going to do an origin story for Koga in this chapter but Im saving both for later down the road._


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha slowly got up from bed stretching his sore muscles. He walked over to his closet and picked out an outfit for today. After showering and putting on a pair of skinny jeans and red t-shirt he made his way into the hidden safe in the back of his closet. Putting the combination into the digital lock he stepped in to look at all the expensive items he had stolen these past few years. Picking up the latest object, an ancient amulet made of solid gold with a ruby the size of a golf ball in the center, he thought about his future plans. "I'm that much closer to my goal. Soon very soon maybe three or four more jobs" he put the object back, closed and locked the safe, and slid the fake wall back in place.

Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen in a better than he woke. After making breakfast he sat down with it on his living room couch and proceeded to turn on the morning news.

"The Masked Criminal known as The Phantom Blade managed to steal another valuable object this time from the Museum of Ancient World Treasures" said a reporter on the news making Inuyasha chuckle as he ate his breakfast. "The thief was able to elude the authorities as well as the great hero Lightning Wolf, when asked about the escape the hero said 'it's only a matter of time before I bring him to justice' and 'he's only delaying the inevitable'. That last part made him stop eating and stare at the T.V. 'that fool thinks he can catch me, what a joke'.

Inuyasha cleaned up, left his apartment and headed to his job. He had no car so he had to ride his bicycle, which was fine for him because it saved on gas and his job was only a few miles away from where he lived.

Inuyasha owned and managed his own bookstore. It was left to him after his mother died of cancer five years and he kept it running as a way of honoring her memory. He stopped his bike on the curb when he felt his phone vibrate; it was a text from his older brother Sesshomaru. _"How did it go last night?"_

"_Same as always, easy"_ he replied

His big brother Sesshomaru had inherited the corporation their father owned when he died in a car accident. After Inu's mom died he offered him a place at the company, but Inuyasha had politely refused, wanting to run the bookstore his mother left him. Sesshomaru was the only person who knew that he was The Phantom Blade and also approved of what he was doing and why. In fact he was the one that would send him info about the museums and artifacts that were more valuable.

"_So do you have enough?" _He asked.

"_Not yet, four more maybe"_

"_Well I have some information of a new exhibit coming soon that just might finally give you what you need"_

"_Really?"_

"_I'll send you the information tonight"_

"_Thanks Sess"_

Inuyasha got back on his bike and continued to work. Once there he parked around back locking his bike up as he entered through the back door.

"Hey Inuyasha do we have any copies of that new Stephen King book?" asked this thirteen year old red headed boy Shippou, "There's a woman up front asking for it".

"Go check in the back, if they're not there ask Sango she'd know".

Inuyasha's bookstore had only three employees. His best friend Sango was his assistant manager she helped run the store. Her younger brothers Kohaku and Shippou also worked in the store. Shippou was a boy who was adopted into Sango's family six years ago after his mom and dad died in a fire and ever since then Sango cared for him just as much as Kohaku.

"I'm going out for coffee run, anybody want anything?" He called to the others

"Bring me a decaf" Sango called back.

"Can I have candy bar please?" Shippou yelled from the back room.

Inuyasha walked down the street to the coffee shop where a cheerful girl he knew named Rin worked the front counter.

He ordered the two coffees and a chocolate bar and headed back down to the store.

While walking down the side walk he passed a handsome tanned skin man wearing black jeans, a black button down long sleeve shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top revealing his muscled chest, his long black hair was tied in a pony tail that swayed back and forth as he walked and he had the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes he'd ever seen. This man appeared to be lost in thought as he walked towards him.

Inuyasha had to do a double take at how gorgeous this man was. As he walked past him he tried to casually glance over at him. 'Damn, if only I could be in a relationship right now, Ah well' he thought as he walked back into his bookstore unaware of a pair of sky blue eyes watching him.

* * *

And it begins see you next week


	4. Chapter 4

Koga watched as the white haired beauty made his way into the book store and followed after him intent on getting his name.

As he walked in he was greeted by a red headed boy at the counter eating a candy bar, "Welcome to 'Inu Books' can I help you find anything?". Koga smiled at him and replied, "No thanks I'm just browsing".

As he walked up and down the isles of books he kept casually glancing around for that white haired man he saw. 'He did come in here I'm sure of it' he thought. Coming around the next isle he saw the man he desired stocking some new books on a shelf, 'Ah so he works here'.

Thinking on his feet Koga walked up to him, "Excuse me can you get that book their on the top shelf for me".

"Sure no problem" the white haired man responded without looking back at him. He reached up to grab the book giving Koga another chance to check him out. 'I'm definitely making him mine'.

"Here you go" the man said as he turned around to hand him the book and suddenly gasped when he saw him nearly dropping the book and trying to hide his blushing face.

Koga just smirked and in his sexiest voice said "So who do I thank".

The man's face turned cherry and answered, "Inuyasha"

"That's a cute name" Inuyasha turned even redder at that and began to walk away only to be stopped by him. "Hey wait" Inuyasha turned back around, "My names Koga and I want to ask yah something"

"Okay"

INU POV

Inuyasha handed Shippou his candy bar and headed to the back office to give Sango her decaf. "Thanks Inuyasha" She took a sip of the drink.

"I'm gonna go help Kohaku re stock the shelves". Inuyasha said as he left the back office.

As he placed some new books on the shelf before him he heard a smooth voice behind him ask for a book on the top shelf so he reached up to grab feeling like he was being stared at. When he turned around he gasped as he saw the same gorgeous man he passed on his way back. Turning his head to hide his red face he handed the book to him.

He almost lost it when this man asked for his name in a voice that could melt ice. 'Get it together Inuyasha you're an infamous super criminal that's pulled off numerous crimes, don't let him get to you', he thought trying to collect himself while telling him his name.

The man said his name was cute and Inuyasha blushed more and tried to walk only to be stopped by him and he told him his name was Koga and wanting to ask him something.

"Would you like to come to a club with me this weekend?" Koga asked with confidence.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to respond at first, most guys that ask him out try to feed him some bullshit or use some cheesy pick up line that turns him away, but this guy seemed nice. "Sure I'll go with you" he smiled at him. He and Koga swapped phone numbers and Koga promised to call later to make arrangements while he paid for the book he asked for without thinking and left the shop.

Shippou sat there eating his candy while watching the whole scene in amusement and after Koga left he called to the others in the back "INUYASHA GOT A DATE EVERYONE!".

Inuyasha turned red in embarrassment "Shut up you little brat".

"It's true though"

Inuyasha smirked and walked to his office, "Yes it is" he mumbled to himself.

KOGA POV

Koga left the book store and headed back to his club in a much better mood than when he left. 'I've got a date this weekend with the most beautiful guy I've ever seen' he chuckled to himself.

He then realized that he just bought a book at random to break the ice. He took it out of the bag out of curiosity and almost fell over at the title. It was a manga titled _Secret Lovers: A Yaoi Romance._

* * *

Another chapter and don't worry I'll get back to the hero and villian stuff in a few more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha made his way back into his apartment thinking about his day. He remembered Koga and how he now has a date with him. He blushed when he remembered Koga's physic. 'Stop thinking dammit'.

After dinner he sat down on the couch his phone went off. He picked it up to hear Sesshomaru's voice on the other end

"Good evening little brother" he said in a calm even voice.

"Fine, so what's this about a big score you told me about earlier?"

"I'm glad you asked. Have you ever heard of the Shikon Jewel?"

"No what's that?"

"The new upcoming exhibit at the Museum of Ancient Treasure, and the final piece you will need to achieve your goal", he said knowing he had Inuyasha's full attention now.

"I'm listening"

Sesshomaru went on to explain how this Shikon Jewel was an ancient gem of unknown origin but was believed to have been from the Feudal era or possibly even further back in history than that. He also said that ancient scrolls told that the jewel had the power to grant the wish of anyone who possessed it, according to legend. Inuyasha didn't care about the story, but what did catch his interest was the part where the jewel was worth ten million dollars. He realized with that he could finally stop this life of crime and do what he intended with all his money.

"So what will you do Inuyasha?"

"Me, I'm not going to do anything" He answered with a smirk.

"Really?" he knew where this was going.

"But I think the Phantom Blade might be making a little visit" he chuckled.

Sesshomaru smiled at that. "Just remember the exhibit is in two months, so you'll have plenty of time to plan it out, and another thing, you may have to stay active and keep stealing things until the exhibit".

"Why the hell should I when I can wait for this jewel"

"Because little brother if you just drop off the radar for two months it even someone with half a brain could figure out what your up to" he explained partly annoyed.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated groan, "Fine, Good night"

"Good night Inuyasha" He hung up.

Inuyasha got ready for bed thinking about the upcoming heist. 'Just two months and I can get what I promised her'.

* * *

**Koga**

Koga came home at night excited about his date with Inuyasha. 'God damn he's cute, and to think almost just walked on past such beauty' he thought as he got undressed and sat down in his home office.

"Alright enough thinking about that gorgeous body…ENOUGH!, I need to figure this out"

Koga concentrated on his work trying to figure out who Phantom Blade really is or at least what his motive could possibly be. He went through all the crime files pertaining to him watched all the security footage of the burglaries yet he still could not see any pattern or motive to these crimes.

"There's got to be something I've missed, something I over looked" he said as he glared at the best known picture of the super criminal. "Why is he stealing, what does he plan to do with the money and who is he?"

"DAMMIT!" He shouted tossing the picture away.

"Maybe I'm over thinking this"

Koga decided to sleep on the issue and start fresh in the morning. 'I'll figure this all out soon enough, after all even some of the best criminals slip up at some point. In the mean time I'll concentrate on Inuyasha' Koga thought with a smirk as he lied in bed.

* * *

Its been a busy week. So who do you think should find out the truth about the other first review and pick a side.


	6. Chapter 6

The Phantom Blade leaped across the tops of skyscrapers carrying his latest treasure. If one looked closely they could tell that he had a slight skip in his step. Inuyasha may have been in criminal mode right now but on the inside he was in too good a mood to really take such a small heist seriously, a diamond necklace he stole from a bank vault. In his mind he was thinking about the wonderful date with Koga last weekend.

'Wow last weekend with Koga was absolutely great' he thought as he leaped from the top of a building to land on a lower one.

Last weekend he met Koga at a nice restaurant. They spent most of their dinner just talking. He found out that Koga owned and ran his own night club and that he promised to take him there on the next date. Koga learned how he owned his own bookstore that he inherited from his mother. They were both equally stubborn when it came to paying so they decided to split the bill. Afterword instead of taking him home Koga surprised him by taking him to the park where a fireworks show was being displayed. They watched on a bench together and before they realized it Inuyasha was resting his head on Koga's shoulder while Koga wrapped his arm around his waist.

At the end of the night Koga took him to his apartment and before getting out of the car Inuyasha parted with a small kiss on his cheek that left him stunned. He remembered how he laughed at Koga's facial expression and how he drove off with his face as red as strawberries.

He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice a wave of lightning hurtling towards him that he dodged at the last second.

He turned around to glare at that meddling asshole Lightning Wolf.

"What's the matter Phantom Blade" he spat. "Are you perhaps getting slower or maybe Im getting better at hunting your ass down". Wolfs taunts made him lose the happy mood he was in and get ready to fight seriously.

'I think its time I take this bastard down a peg' he thought as he got into a fighting stance and threw a taunt back at him. "Maybe I don't see you as a serious threat Wolfy" that did it. Lightning Wolf came charging in to strike him with his claws not expecting the move Phantom Blade was about to unleash.

* * *

Koga was feeling ecstatic as he stealthily followed behind the Phantom Blade. His date with Inuyasha went much better than expected. After dinner he took Inuyasha to a fireworks show that he suddenly remembered was going on in the park. Good thing he did cause Inuyasha surprisingly cuddled up to him unconsciously or not that means he must at least like him. If that weren't enough Inuyasha gave him a kiss on the cheek that left him speechless.

'I've never been affected like this by anybody I've ever dated before' he pondered this for moment before putting aside for now to focus on the job at hand. He decided to go around the Phantom Blade and cut him off.

As he approached his enemy he seemed distracted so he launched an attack at him with his lightning claws. Phantom barely dodged that attack. Koga tried to get under this evil bastards skin with a few mocking jabs, but Phantom Blade only responded with a taunt of his own about not taking him seriously causing Koga to blindly rush him in hopes of catching him by surprise.

'I'll make him take me seriously' he thought as he came in closer.

He was not prepared for when the Phantom Blade leaped into the spinning rapidly and delivering a hard kick to his face that sent him flying off to the side almost falling off the building.

Koga stood up dazed and humiliated only to see that his opponent had disappeared. He screamed in frustration.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

* * *

AN: May take a break on this one "may" I have another story I want to right but Im having trouble finding a good starting point


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha walked down the street currently headed to Koga's night club to surprise him for lunch. Things had been going well for him the past month. While he waited for the Shikon Jewel exhibit he performed a few heists here and there, he also came up with a plan to steal the Shikon Jewel. The plan is to attend the opening exhibit as any ordinary person, mingle among the other guests and then steal the jewel at the best opportunity.

He thought about inviting Koga to the opening with him as a cover, but quickly dismissed it not wanting to involve Koga with his other life or see him get hurt since he doubted he was the only criminal that planned to steal the jewel at the opening exhibit.

Speaking of Koga that last month with him was wonderful. Koga may have had a rough stubborn side but he was also very sweet and kind when they were together. He would often give Inuyasha surprise visits at the book store, since they both ran their own businesses very close by they could pop in and visit each other.

Inuyasha decided to cut through an alley to save time only to be stopped by an obvious mugger blocking his way.

"Give me your wallet kid" the petty thief pointed a knife at him.

"Okay listen asshole two things; one I'm not a kid and two your stupid if you think I'm going to just hand my money over so you can pay for your crack addiction", He replied back.

"I said hand over your money or else" the thief said waving his knife.

"Oh I'm so scared" Inu mocked.

That caused the thief to charge at him with the knife. Inuyasha just laughed in his head _'How predictable'. _He mused as a leaped up in the air spinning a few times and delivering a harsh kick to the man's face and sending him into the wall out cold.

Inuyasha gracefully landed on his feet dusted himself off and kept walking to Koga's work place like nothing happened.

* * *

Koga was in a great mood despite all the recent dead end leads to finding out Phantom Blades identity. The cause for such a mood was his boyfriend Inuyasha. He may sometimes sound mean and sarcastic but he was also very loving and gentle underneath and that's what made Koga fall for him, that and he was incredibly beautiful.

Thinking of Inuyasha made him want to go visit him at the bookstore and maybe get a few kisses in. He quickly finished up work and told his friend Miroku he would be out a few minutes. Miroku obviously knew where he was going and just smiled perversely telling him to have fun.

On his way to Inuyasha's bookstore he decided to cut through an alley he frequently used as a shortcut. Before going down it he heard some sort of argument and decided to peek around the corner. He saw the object of his affections telling off some mugger and almost laughed at what he said until the bastard charged at him. It was then that Koga finally noticed the knife the man was holding and was about to suddenly call out to Inuyasha, rush in and save him.

He stopped himself when he saw that Inuyasha just looked at him coldly leaped into the air doing a few spins then kicking the man into the wall. The part that shocked him the most was how Inu just walked away like nothing happened. Another thing that bothered him was that move Inuyasha used , it looked very familiar to him. _'Why do I feel like I've seen that move before, but where?' _.

Koga's thoughts were cut short as Inuyasha came around the corner.

"Hey Koga I was just on my way to see you" Inu cheerfully stated like he wasn't almost mugged a minute ago.

"Funny I was just on my way to see you" Koga responded as he snaked an arm around Inuyasha waste to give him a long passionate kiss.

"I was going to take you to lunch , but I think that kiss will suffice" Inu said breaking the kiss.

"I don't know I's still pretty hungry" Koga replied leaning in for another kiss only to be stopped by his boyfriends hand.

"There's a dinner down the block lets go eat there" Inu began walking in that direction pulling Koga along by the hand.

"Yes dear" he smirked as Inu sent him a glare.

About half an hour later they sat eating lunch at a diner making small talk mostly Inuyasha talking about how his friends at the store were doing and Koga trying to be sexy by making comments about what he would like to do to him later making Inuyasha blush and scowl at him.

After they paid for the bill and stepped out of the restraint about to go their separate ways Koga suddenly remembered the reason why he wanted to talk to him.

"Oh I just remembered something" Koga said making Inuyasha turn back around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's this exhibit coming next month at the museum featuring some sort of legendary jewel. Would you like to come with me?" Koga asked him. Inuyasha looked extremely surprised then nervous but quickly hides it.

"Sure I would love to go"

"Great" Koga said with excitement unaware he was throwing a wrench in his arch enemy's plans.

* * *

Sorry for the wait I decided to combine two chapters into one. Things are starting to get moving now.

Thank you everyone who reviewed or followed this story.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shit, Shit, Shit this is bad" Was all Inuyasha could say as he paced his living room.

"What am I going to do now" He now had Koga involved in his scheme and was extremely worried about what could happen to him. His plans now had to change and he needed to come up with a way to keep Koga safe while at the same time steal the jewel.

"This is going to be tricky" He sat down and began thinking up possible scenarios that ended with him getting his prize and Koga not getting hurt.

His phone ringed, checking it he saw his brother's name come up so he answered it.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"You sound annoyed and here I was about to give you some more information" Sesshomaru responded pretending to be offended.

"Just give me the info I'm not in the mood to joke around"

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned for his younger brother.

"You know that guy I'm dating Koga right?" Inuyasha began.

"You mean that guy you told me about whom you are completely in love with"

"HEY! I never said I loved him!" he yelled through the phone blushing madly.

"You didn't have to, it was painfully obvious how you felt when you told me all about him" Sesshomaru chuckled at Inuyasha's silence to that.

"Any way Koga invited me to the exhibit with him and I agreed to join him. So now I have to completely change my original plan so that Koga isn't harmed in any way" he began to feel more worried as he explained his dilemma to his older brother.

"I see the problem, but really Inuyasha you shouldn't worry so much"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha didn't understand why Sesshomaru thinks he shouldn't be worried after all this was a serious problem.

"Well little brother you're forgetting that you live a double life and as such you need to look at things separately from both those perspectives" Sesshomaru began explaining his point hoping to put Inuyasha's mind at ease. "When your Inuyasha you can try to keep Koga safe and hope for the best, but when you are Phantom Blade you must focus on your prize and nothing else" It was all so simple now.

"Thanks Sesshomaru"

"You're welcome little brother, and if your plan goes smoothly then your lover should be fine"

"So what's this information you wanted to give me?" Inuyasha asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"It's just an image of the jewel I emailed to you along with a little more history of it"

"All right I'll check it out tonight, good night" He hung up.

Now that things seemed less complicated Inuyasha knew what he could do now. As Inuyasha he realized that he could try to lead Koga away from the area where he planned to strike as Phantom Blade.

'_It's not the best plan but it will have to do'_ he thought to himself '_If things don't work out like that I can always improvise, I'm good at that'._

* * *

Koga paced his office back and forth contemplating his plan.

"Damn, I hope this isn't a mistake" Koga was worried. Ever since he heard about this upcoming Shikon Jewel exhibit and how valuable it was he knew almost immediately that Phantom Blade was going to try in steal it, most likely on opening night. So he decided he would attend the opening exhibit as Koga and to add to his cover he invited his boyfriend Inuyasha to come with him.

That's the part of the plan he regretted. There was a rather large risk of danger at this event and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something bad happened to his Inu.

That's why his best friend Miroku also planned to attend the opening and they both agreed that when trouble starts Miroku will get Inuyasha out of their as safely as possible.

After Miroku keeps Inu safe Koga will deal with Phantom Blade as The Lightning Wolf and this time he had a way of bringing him down once and for all.

After much contemplation, research and rethinking every encounter he had with Phantom Blade, Koga believed he figured out his weakness or at least a way to beat him. The sword that he wielded seemed to be the source of his power. Whenever he blew away a wall in a building, fired crystal shards at pursuers or opened a rift in space to get away it always came from his sword.

"His Sword, if I can just get that damned sword away from him I can take him down once and for all".

* * *

Another chapter for anyone wondering Inuyasha's sword is the size of a regular sword and not gigantic and as for its powers its just the wind scar, the adamant barrage and the mediou allows him to travel through space.


	9. Chapter 9

Koga was having an amazing day. He finally was going to try to take his relationship with Inuyasha to the next level. In fact he was on his way right now to his boyfriend's apartment right now to try to entice him into it.

He was finally going to pop the question to the one he loved. He spent days trying to figure the best and most romantic way to ask this question, but in the end Koga just decided to head over and ask Inuyasha directly.

Koga knocked on the door. '_I hope he is home, that would suck, coming all this way to ask him and Inu isn't home', _he thought.

His worries left as soon as he saw Inuyasha's beautiful form open the door looking confused and absolutely adorable wearing only a pair of sleeping shorts.

"Koga, what are you doing here its 11 at night" Inu asked slightly worried that this was something bad.

Koga just smiled "I just wanted to ask you something important, can I come in?"

Inuyasha let Koga in and they went to sit on the couch.

"So what's this big important thing you want to ask me?" Inuyasha looked at Koga curiously.

"This" Koga leaned over to kiss Inu deeply. After a few moments he broke the kiss, took both Inu's hands in his and got down on one knee.

"Inuyasha I've been dying to get this off my chest" Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster with each word as he began to realize what was about to happen.

"I just want to say Inu you are the cutest, smartest, and most lovely person I have ever been with" Inu looked ready to faint.

"I love you and I would like to take our relationship to the next level"

"Would you Inuyasha" Inu's heart beat with every syllable.

"Do me the honor of" The suspense was killing him.

"Moving in with me?" Inuyasha nearly fell off the couch.

"Dammit, that's what you had to ask me at eleven o clock at night" Inuyasha was both angry and happy, angry that asking him to move in together was all Koga wanted at the moment, but happy to actual want to live with Koga.

"So is that yes?" Koga asked nervously.

"You idiot of course the answer is yes" Koga was so excited he stood up to kiss him again, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"However, I can't move in right away we will have to wait about month" Inuyasha explained while Koga just looked upset.

"Why?"

"Well things are a little hectic right now. There's some important business with my store and my brother and I have something important we're working on together" Koga's face fell so Inuyasha cheered him up by wrapping his arms around him "But after all that's done I'd be happy to move in with you Koga"

"I'll hold you to that Inu" Koga leaned forward and placed another kiss on Inuyasha.

* * *

This chapter is just filler until I figure out how the big upcoming confrontation at the exhibit is going to happen and its going to be a long chapter.

Writer's Facts: I was originally going to make Inuyasha a girl for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha and Koga arrived at the opening exhibit of the Shikon jewel. Both of them were nervous about their own plans and how to keep the other safe at the same time. Inuyasha and Koga were both dressed nice in a suit and tie as they walked into the museum along with the other guests holding each other's hand.

Koga gave Inuyasha's hand a firm squeeze as he thought about what was going to happen tonight. _'No matter what, even if something goes wrong I won't let anything happen to you Inu'_, Koga thought as he led him inside to meet his friend Miroku.

Inuyasha had similar thoughts, but was also considering how could get away with theft of the prized exhibit in front of all these people. '_How am I going to lead Koga to safety and then grab the jewel'_

They made their way down the main hall of the museum and were met half way by Koga's friend.

"Well hello Koga I get to finally meet the love of your life I see" Miroku's comment was meant to embarrass them both and it worked causing them both to turn red.

"Nice to see you to pervert" Koga replied angrily

"Oh so you're the pervert Miroku that he sometimes talks about" Inuyasha said making Miroku look nervous.

"Come now I'm not that bad" he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah right." Koga muttered.

Remembering why he wanted to meet Miroku before the presentation he asked to talk to him alone. Inu said something about going to use the restroom and walked away. Koga and Miroku went around a corner and made sure no one was around to listen.

"So you remember your role here right" Koga asked.

"Yes I know, As soon as disaster occurs I am to get your lover Inuyasha to safety and once that's secured I return to help you take down Phantom Blade, is that all"

"Good, hopefully there won't be any other problems"

"Don't worry my friend I promise I will protect your boyfriend" Miroku reassured him.

"Even so If there's a problem call me and I'll be right there, if Inu is in danger I don't care about catching Phantom Blade if it means I can save him".

Koga left to go find Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was at the sink in the restroom when his phone suddenly went off, checking the ID and seeing his brother's name he realized he must have had some important last minute info to give. Before answering he made sure no one was in the restroom and locked the door.

"What is it Sesshomaru? I was just about to begin here"

"I know this is probably not the best time Inuyasha, but I have some info of some possible complications"

"What complications?"

"According to my Intel there may be another guest planning on making an appearance to steal the jewel"

"Who?"

"Naraku"

"If that's true then that creeps probably already here"

"Just be careful little brother you know how that disgusting man operates" Sesshomaru warned him then hung up.

Naraku was once a scientist named Onigumo. He was very famous in his promising research in genetics and bio engineering. Unfortunately for him it was discovered that he was performing experiments illegally on people against their will. It was really horrific stuff; he had developed a machine that allowed him to splice the genes and DNA of humans with another animal or creature.

When the authorities broke down the door of his lab Onigumo tried to hide inside the injection pod of his machine. One of the curious officers accidentally activated the machine with Onigumo still inside causing his DNA to be crossed with hundreds of different species instead of one.

The end result gave the scientist Onigumo the ability to shape shift in all kinds of different monsters, beasts, and even other people. The once respected scientist ceased to exist and began calling himself Naraku turning to a life of crime with his devious intellect for the purpose of continuing his vile research.

_'If Naraku is here I really need to stay on my toes'_ Inuyasha thought as he exited the bathroom. As he walked past the other guests he kept glancing around for any sign he might be here _' He could be any one of these people. Great now keeping Koga safe just got harder'_. He grabbed a glass of wine from one of the boys offering them and decided to wait for Koga to come back.

"You look worried there" A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

Inuyasha startled turned around to greet the stranger. The man was about as tall as Koga, he wore the typical black suit and tie, he was pale, he had long black hair, but what Inuyasha found odd about him was his calculating red eyes that seemed to piercing straight through Inuyasha.

"Um I'm fine, just waiting for someone" Inuyasha said casually while taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh that's good. You better hurry when you do, they're about to have the big presentation of the jewel and I think it's going to be quite the show" The stranger said as he walked away with a smile on his face.

"Weirdo" Inuyasha said to himself when that guy was out of ear shot not really thinking twice about him.

Koga came up to him and took his hand as they walked into the room where the jewel was about to be presented.

'_Here we go'_ they both thought in unison.

* * *

I found myself wondering why I was describing what Naraku's appearance when we all know what that little prick looks like.

Sorry for the cliffhanger I hate them too so I'll try to update faster.

Writer's Fact 2: In my original version of this Shippo was Inuyasha's criminal sidekick, but I decided to edit him out.


	11. Chapter 11

While the museum's curator spoke about the Shikon Jewel and the history behind everyone listened in aw the vast and colorful stories, but two people were not paying attention but instead glanced around the room anxiously.

Inuyasha was still contemplating how this was going to work. He had to steal the jewel, before Naraku, make sure Koga was safe, and then make his escape without getting caught. '_This won't be easy'_ he thought.

Meanwhile Koga was starting to feel unsure if bringing Inuyasha with him was such a good idea. '_I need to concentrate Phantom Blade could show up any moment'_ that same worry for his boyfriend began to set in again. '_I shouldn't feel worried, Miroku will keep him safe, I trust him'_

The curator was finished speaking and presented every one the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Lifting the curtain away revealed a small cylindrical shaped thick casing that held a small marble sized pink and purple jewel. Everyone stared entranced that such a small thing held so much value and had such a long famous history to it.

After a few minutes the guests continued to mingle with each other as well approach the jewels case to get a better look at it.

Inuyasha approached it while Koga spoke with his friend. After a few minutes of staring at the jewel something suddenly dawned on him. '_This isn't the real jewel'_. Inuyasha was able to spot a few differences in this fake that were not in the detailed picture Sesshomaru sent him, Inuyasha wouldn't be the master thief he was without being able to identify a fake.

'_But where is the real one located', _he wondered. Deciding that the best possible place it could be was the vault in the museums basement level, a plan began to form in his head. Now though he needed to get Koga somewhere safe in case something happened here while he was in the vault below.

"Hey Koga want to get out of here" He asked his boyfriend.

"Actually I kind of want to hang out here a little longer" Well that put a wrench in Inu's plans again.

"Well um actually I'm uh feeling frisky" He leaned in whispering. "Lets go do it in the bathroom right now" Inuyasha said thinking on the go.

"R-Really" Koga asked hopefully face turning red.

"Yes lets go have sex in the bathroom" Inu said also blushing at what he said. "Meet in the men's restroom in five minutes"

"Alright" Koga said excited and easily forgetting his plan and reason for being here.

Koga left to head to the bathroom and get ready. Meanwhile Inuyasha planned on finding a closet to change into his costume when all of the sudden a loud crash was heard behind him. He looked back to see a large mass of fleshy tentacles emerge from the crowd of screaming guests.

Inuyasha watched as the squirming tendrils moved to where the fake jewels case was and out of the top a figure emerged. It was the same black haired red eyed man that Inuyasha had a brief encounter with before the presentation.

'_Shit, he walked right up to me and I didn't notice a thing',_ Inuyasha frustrated by his lack of intuition continued to watch as Naraku used his tentacles to pry open the top of the case, smacking the security guards away that tried to stop him, while the other guests began to flee to the exits.

'_Idiot doesn't realize that jewels a fake, too bad for him',_ Inuyasha smirked at Naraku's foolishness and turned around to leave. He hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and he turned around to see Koga's friend Miroku grabbing him. "You need to come with me please" he said.

"Why"

"Uh you see Koga already got out, but the police won't let him back inside so I slipped in to get you to safety" he explained.

"Alright then lets go" This made things more complicated for Inu.

They ran to an exit when Miroku suddenly stopped looking back. "Alright you go through there and look for Koga outside I'm going to go back and see If any more people need help".

Miroku headed back inside, but Inuyasha just waited for him to turn the corner and discretely reached into his pocket to pull out a small button operated device that his brother gave him to disable all security cameras around him. Turning the device on Inuyasha ran down another hallway and found a janitor closet and quietly went inside checking first to see if anybody was around.

A few minutes later he emerged no longer as Inuyasha the small time book store owner and boyfriend of Koga, but now as the infamous Phantom Blade wearing his typical white hooded jacket, black leather pants, white dog mask, and of course no shoes. He walked down the hallway carrying his sword out just in case and headed down to the basement where the vault with the jewel inside he knew was there.

* * *

Koga was heading to the bathroom to have a little 'personal time' with his Inuyasha when he heard a crash from where he just came from that snapped him back to reality. '_Dammit I got distracted to easily'_

Koga ran to the bathroom and locked the door checking to see if anybody was inside he began to change into the Lightning Wolf. He left the bathroom running back to the jewel exhibit. When he arrived he saw instead of Phantom Blade like he expected it was another super criminal he knew as Naraku. He glanced around at the few unconscious guests and security guards not seeing Inuyasha anywhere. '_Good, Miroku got him out of here', _He focused on his Naraku whom was busy trying to pry open the jewels case with his many tentacles '_I'm disappointed I thought Phantom Blade would show himself'._

Just as Naraku finished prying the case open Koga fired his lightning claws at him burning most of the tentacles away and knocking Naraku back a few yards. Naraku looked pissed for a moment, but smirked his typical evil smile when he glanced up and saw The Lightning Wolf was the one to strike him.

"Fool, do you think it's wise, a low tier hero like you challenging me" Naraku began generating more tentacles from his back in preparation.

Koga ignored the jab at him and fired another lightning blast at him that Naraku easily blocked with more tentacles. One of the tendrils snuck up behind Koga and knocked him into a way into a wall. A few more pinned him there. Naraku chuckled from a distance as he sent a barrage of tentacles at him that would tear him to pieces.

Before they got to him they wore pulled into a vortex of wind and severed from Naraku's body. Lightning Wolf, now freed, looked over to see his friend Miroku dressed in dark blue and purple robes kind of like some sort of monk wearing a dark purple mask that covered the top half of his face.

"Looks like I made it in time" He said walking over to stand next to Lightning Wolf.

"Is he safe?" Koga asked his friend quietly.

"Yes I led him to the exit myself" Miroku whispered back reassuring his friend.

Naraku realizing he was now at a disadvantage ran over and grabbed the jewel from the case and quickly transformed into a huge wasp like creature, he then broke through the ceiling and flew off into the city.

"Shit He's getting away with the jewel!" Koga shouted.

"Oh no he isn't actually" a voice from behind said. They both looked and saw the curator who presented the jewel Kikyo her name was.

"We anticipated something like this happening so we had a fake Shikon Jewel made and put on display" she explained. "The real jewel is safely locked away in the museums' safe in the basement".

"Even so I'm going after Naraku I have my own personal score to settle with him" Miroku used his wind tunnel ability to launch himself through the hole in the ceiling and after Naraku.

"Can you show me to the vault I want to check and make sure of something" Koga said growing suspicious of this whole thing.

"Right this way" She led him down to where the real jewel was being kept. When they arrived they saw that the doors to the vault room were broken into. Koga hurried inside and saw his arch enemy Phantom Blade removing what looked like the real jewel from one of the safes.

"Hold it right their scum bag" Lightning Wolf shouted at him.

Phantom Blade turned around looking somewhat annoyed by the turn of events.

"You know you always say that every time you try to stop me and just like every time I'll get away just the same" he drew his sword out ready to fight.

* * *

Well thats the next chapter for you.I will go into what happened with Miroku in the next chapter.

Writers Fact 3: I was going to have Sesshomaru be apart of Inuyasha's plan in this chapter, but decided to keep him from showing up until later down the road.


End file.
